Darah
by Ramboochan
Summary: Perang dihadapi Fang satu per satu dan ia berada di puncak untuk waktu yang lama. Suatu hari, dengan tubuh penuh darah, ia pergi keluar dari medan perang dan kembali ke Bumi yang sudah ia tinggalkan selama 15 tahun lamanya./boys-love/i've warned you/
1. Chapter 1

Dalam waktu sepuluh hari pengepungan, Planet Pi Ra Ra kehilangan pertahanannya. Tiga hari pertama berhasil dilewati dengan mulus. Pada hari keempat, tembok perlindungan mulai hancur. Hari kelima, ka'bah spiritual hancur berkeping-keping. Hari keenam dan ketujuh, para tentara mulai kehabisan amunisi. Hari kedelapan dan kesembilan, istana mulai diruntuhkan. Dan pada hari ke sepuluh, Planet Pi Ra Ra rata dengan tanah.

Pada hari itu, sebuah pesawat luar angkasa menyelinap dalam diam. Para jendral mengirim Tuan Muda mereka dengan air mata. Pria berkacamata itu memeluk erat-erat seorang anak kecil. Pergi dalam pengejaran dan bertualang tanpa tujuan.

Namun siapa sangka, musuh jauh lebih unggul. Mereka dengan cepat mengetahui bahwa orang terpenting dari istana telah pergi. Marsekal mereka dengan satu gerakan tangan memutuskan untuk mengesampingkan orang itu terlebih dahulu dan mulai mendeklarasikan kemenangan.

Dalam pelarian itu, sang pilot melihat planet biru yang dilapisi kabut dari kejauhan. Ia menggertakkan giginya dan membelokkan kemudi. Pesawat yang bergesekkan dengan atmosfer menimbulkan percikan api. Anak kecil ditangannya gemetar dan menutup matanya erat-erat.

Waktu yang mendebarkan akhirnya berakhir. Pria itu mulai menelusuri peta dan terbang dengan tenang menuju tempat teman lamanya.

Semoga saja pemuda itu masih mengingatnya.

* * *

**Darah**

AKHIRNYA DAPET MOOD LAGI

KATAKAN SELAMAT DATANG UNTUK MAMI SATU INI HAHA

* * *

Seorang pemuda dengan tinggi sekitar 170 cm bergerak cekatan untuk membersihkan piring dan gelas kotor. Hari sudah gelap dan waktu untuk menutup kedai sudah tiba. Sambil memasang telinga pada acara memasak sore yang ditayangkan di televisi, pemuda itu menyelesaikan tugasnya sendirian.

Sendirian.

Angin mendadak bertiup kencang. Pemuda itu pertama menatap celemeknya yang bergoyang lalu menahan topinya dari hembusan angin. Rambut hitamnya bergerak liar seiring dengan gelombang tak tertahankan.

Tangannya yang bebas bergerak mencari pegangan diujung meja. Perlahan, ia bergerak keluar dari kedai terbukanya dan menatap langit. Manik madunya membola. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka. Ia menatap tak percaya pada pemandangan didepannya.

Sebuah pesawat luar angkasa perlahan mendarat pada taman yang dilapisi rumput hijau. Semenit kemudian, angin menghilang begitu saja. Disinari lampu taman dan cahaya bulan, pintu pesawat luar angkasa terbuka. Pesawat itu nampak sedikit kotor. Mau dilihat dari sisi mana pun, bercak debu, tanah, dan darah dapat ditemukan dimana-mana.

Suara derap langkah kaki samar-samar terdengar. Seorang pria berwajah pucat muncul diantara kabut. Alisnya menukik tajam diatas mata merah ganas yang terhalang kacamata berteknologi. Garis rahangnya keras dan keringat perlahan mengalir mengikutinya. Hidungnya mancung dan angkuh. Dagunya yang tajam sedikit menunduk dan menyembunyikan diri diantara rambut anak kecil.

Tangan kekar pria itu menggendong seorang anak yang berumur sekitar 4-5 tahun. Anak itu gemetar dalam takut dengan wajah yang terkubur dalam bahu lebar pria yang memeluknya protektif.

Jubah yang pria itu kenakan sudah jauh dari kata layak. Bagian belakang jubah itu terkoyak dari sisi kiri atas dan terus sampai pinggang. Darah yang mengering menutupi warna asli dari jubah tersebut. Sepatu boot yang awalnya mengkilap sekarang penuh dengan tanah dan darah.

Setelah kaki pria itu menapak pada rumput, pintu pesawat secara otomatis tertutup. Perlahan ia melihat sekeliling dan mengunci tatapannya pada pemilik kedai yang menatapnya terkejut. Bibir pucatnya yang sedikit ternoda darah disudutnya perlahan terbuka.

"Boboiboy…"

Suara itu berat dan tegas. Mengalun dalam satu hentakan halus dan menghipnotis. Mendengarnya membuat pemilik kedai tertegun sebelum kemudian mengulas senyum tipis.

Suara halus mengalir saat dia memanggil pria itu. "Fang."

Saling bertatapan dalam waktu yang cukup lama, Boboiboy akhirnya mulai berpindah dan menghampiri Fang. melihat pria tinggi dihadapannya, Boboiboy tidak bisa menahan rasa iri yang tumbuh dihatinya. Ia menatap anak ditangan Fang lalu mendongak menatap Fang.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Boboiboy.

Fang menurunkan pandangannya dan menatap Boboiboy dalam jarak dekat. "Perang." Ia berpikir sejenak sebelum menutup matanya dan berkata lirih. "Boboiboy. Aku ingin meminta tolong."

"Tentu. Katakan saja."

"Tolong bantu aku. Aku…dalam pelarian…"

Tubuh itu perlahan bergetar. Seolah yakin bahwa tempat dia berada sekarang, ia membiarkan tubuhnya terhuyung ke depan dan ditangkap oleh pria yang lebih kecil darinya. Dengan beban 2 kali lipat darinya, Boboiboy menahan bahu Fang lalu berpecah menjadi 3.

Tanah yang masih menahan tubuh Fang memberi isyarat pada Petir untuk mengambil alih anak kecil dipelukan Fang. Setelah mengambilnya, Petir menggeleng keras dan memohon untuk membawa Fang daripada anak kecil yang rapuh. Tanah menggeser posisinya dan membiarkan Petir merangkul Fang dibahu lalu anak kecil itu diambil oleh Tanah dalam pelukan erat.

Angin dengan cekatan terbang ke kedai dan menutupnya. Setelah semuanya rapi, mereka bertiga mulai berjalan kembali ke rumah.

Angin menahan rasa penasarannya dan menutup mulut rapat-rapat. Ia menatap Fang dan anak kecil dalam pelukan Tanah bergiliran. Ribuan pertanyaan telah muncul didalam pikirannya seperti miliaran kode dalam sebuah komputer. Petir sendiri tidak begitu peduli—diluar—dan Tanah hanya terus mengusap punggung anak kecil itu dan melantunkan lagu yang menenangkan.

Angin yang paling pertama maju untuk membuka pintu dan membiarkan Petir dan Tanah masuk terlebih dahulu. Ia mengunci gerbang lalu membuka pintu rumah dan menutupnya setelah melepas sepatu.

Tok Aba sudah selesai makan malam ketika 3 Boboiboy masuk ke dalam rumah dalam langkah tergesa-gesa dan tak bersuara sedikit pun. Ia baru saja ingin bertanya ketika ia melihat seorang pria berdarah dan anak kecil malang pada dua Boboiboy. Tok Aba terkejut dan membiarkan Petir dan Tanah langsung naik ke lantai dua.

Angin menghampiri Tok Aba. "Assalamualaikum, Tok. Fang telah kembali."

Tok Aba tambah kaget. "Wa'alaikumsalam. Itu Fang? Siapa anak kecil yang bersamanya?"

"Tidak tahu, Tok. Tapi mereka datang berdua. Fang dalam pelarian dari perang. Sepertinya mereka mengalami…eum, kekalahan."

Tok Aba menepuk pundak Angin. "Kamu cepatlah ke atas dan bantu Petir dan Tanah. Atok sudah sediakan makan malam."

"Baik, Tok."

Tanah dan Petir saling bertatapan untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Fang penuh darah kering sementara anak kecil yang tadinya bersih sudah ternoda oleh darah Fang. Angin menyusul dan melihat dua Boboiboy tengah tenggelam dalam kebingungan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Angin.

Tanah menjawab pelan. "Aku…Kami tidak tahu dimana harus meletakkan mereka."

Angin ber'oh' lalu menunjuk kasur. "Di sana."

Kasur kecil Boboiboy sudah lama digantikan oleh kasur _queen size_ yang jauh lebih besar. Sprei berwarna navy membentang dan menutupi kasur. Tanah tentu saja ragu karena tidak mau mengganti sprei setelah membersihkan Fang nanti. Itu hanya membuang waktu. Namun, disaat Tanah masi ragu. Petir sudah mulai pegal dan membaringkan Fang diatas kasur. Selimut dibentangkan agar nanti mereka hanya perlu mengganti selimut.

Tanah terkejut tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa. "A-Ah…Petir…Aku akan memandikan anak ini dahulu. Kalian tolong urus Fang."

Angin mengangguk sementara tanpa diperintah pun, Petir sudah dengan cekatan melepas jubah Fang. Sepatu boot dilepas dari kakinya lalu disusul ikat pinggang dan celana panjang Fang. Angin agak ragu sebelum akhirnya menggunting baju Fang dan melemparnya ketumpukan pakaian kotor tak layak pakai.

Kacamata dilepas dan wajah kelelahan akhirnya terlihat jelas. Menyisakan _boxer_, Fang yang terluka dimana-mana terpapar.

"Ambilkan air, Angin," perintah Petir.

Angin segera turun dan Petir mengumpulkan pakaian kotor Fang dan turun untuk membuangnya di tempat sampah diluar rumah. Ketika ia kembali, Angin sudah mulai membersihkan tangan dan kaki Fang.

Selama satu jam, Angin dan Petir bergantian naik dan turun untuk membersihkan Fang dan mengganti air. Tanah menyibukkan diri dengan memandikan anak kecil lalu mencarikan pakaian yang bisa dikenakan olehnya. Setelah diberi makan, anak itu tertidur di pangkuan Tanah.

Angin turun dengan ember berisi air kotor dan keringat tipis didahinya. Tanah menatapnya lalu meminta maaf. "Maaf merepotkan kalian."

Angin terkekeh. "Yang harusnya minta maaf itu Fang dan bukan kamu. Hei, itu masih terlalu besar…"

Tanah menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan melihat kaus kebesaran yang sudah beralih fungsi menjadi gaun malam.

"Tidak ada yang lebih kecil dari ini. Bagaimana Fang?"

"Petir sedang mengeringkan tubuh dan lukanya. Kurasa ini sudah waktunya kamu yang bertindak?"

"Lebih baik biarkan anak ini tidur bersama Atok. Kita bergabung dulu baru nanti obati Fang."

"Baiklah. Kau ke atas saja nanti."

Anak kecil yang tertidur pulas dibaringkan dikasur Tok Aba. Setelah bertukar beberapa kata, Tanah masuk ke kamarnya sendiri dan menggabungkan diri. Kelelahan gila langsung menghantam tubuhnya. Ia meraih segelas air dan menghabiskannya. Ia mendekati Fang dan memeriksa lukanya perlahan. Kotak P3K diraihnya dan obat-obatan mulai diaplikasikan.

Malam yang panjang itu berakhir dengan perban yang melilit tubuh dan kaki Fang. Boboiboy menatap _boxer _Fang ragu lalu menariknya turun dengan mata tertutup. Mengambil handuk basah, ia mengelap bagian pribadi Fang dengan cepat dan memakaikannya celana _training_.

Boboiboy memindahkan Fang ke tempat yang tidak tertutup selimut lalu mengganti selimut kotor dengan selimut baru dan menyelimuti Fang dengan itu.

Tubuh yang dilapisi keringat tipis akhirnya dapat sedikit bersantai. Boboiboy turun ke bawah dan langsung mandi. Usai berpakaian, ia memakan habis semua makanan yang ada dengan penuh semangat.

Mengabaikan hal-hal lain, Boboiboy menjatuhkan dirinya diatas sofa dan tertidur.

Pagi hari yang cerah membangunkan Boboiboy. Ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk membuka kedai dan Tok Aba sudah mengambil inisiatif untuk membuka kedai bersama dengan Ochobot yang semalam ditelan Gopal untuk saling bereksperimen dalam coklat.

Boboiboy pertama-tama mengambil minuman dan makan sarapan. Setelahnya, ia memeriksa Fang dan memperhatikan bahwa lukanya memang sudah tidak berdarah karena perjalanan yang lama sudah mengaktifkan kemampuan regenerasi yang lambat. Melihat tidak ada yang harus dilakukan, Boboiboy kembali turun dan membuka kamar Tok Aba. Seorang anak kecil meringkuk diatas lantai. Tubuhnya bersandar pada kaki ranjang.

"Adik kecil…" panggil Boboiboy ragu.

Anak itu perlahan mengangkat kepalanya. Semalam ia terlalu pusing untuk memperhatikan penampilan anak ini sehingga ketika ia mempunyai kesempatan sekarang, ia sangat kaget.

Anak laki-laki itu mendapatkan perpaduan antara tampan dan manis. Rambut ungunya yang lemas menjuntai dikepalanya yang kecil. Sebuah _ahoge_ tumbuh diatas kepalanya dan tampak seperti tunas pohon. Alisnya tipis dan halus sementara matanya yang bulat memilki pupil berwarna merah _cherry_. Bibir tipisnya mengatup rapat dibawah hidung mancung yang menarik.

Secara keseluruhan, anak ini 90% mirip Fang.

Boboiboy tidak bisa menahan keterkejutannya dan menatap anak itu dengan tatapan horor. Namun, setelah menyadari isakan yang perlahan meluncur dari bibir mungilnya, Boboiboy segera melemaskan ekspresinya dan menghampiri anak itu.

"Kamu lapar?"

Anak itu mengangguk ragu-ragu. Semalam Boboiboy telah memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik jadi ia sudah tidak begitu takut dengannya. Meski diberikan pakaian kebesaran, setidaknya Boboiboy sudah memberinya makanan dan memandikannya serta menyanyikan beberapa lagu.

"Ayo makan. Kakak sudah memasak untukmu."

Menggandeng tangan kecilnya, Boboiboy masuk ke dapur dan mendudukkan anak itu diatas kursi lalu menyajikan nasi goreng sederhana.

Anak itu agak menolak makan. Ia meremas sendok dan menatap nasi goreng dimeja.

"Kamu tidak suka? Bagaimana kalau coklat?"

Anak itu menggeleng pelan. "Eum…dimana Ayah?"

Kembali terpukul oleh keterkejutan. Boboiboy menatap tidak percaya pada anak itu sekali lagi dan kata 'Ayah' terus terngiang dikepalanya. "A-Ayah…? Siapa nama ayahmu?"

"Fang."

Boboiboy menelan ludahnya susah payah. Ia mengulas senyum lemah. "Fang—Ayahmu masih tidur. Makan dulu baru bertemu dengan ayahmu, oke?"

"Oke…"

Boboiboy ragu sejenak sebelum bertanya. "Siapa namamu?"

"Yuu."

"Yuu?"

"Yuuto. Tapi orang memanggilku Yuu."

"Ah…Kalau begitu aku akan memanggilmu Yuu juga. Berapa umurmu?"

"Empat tahun."

Boboiboy memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. Ia menyimpan pertanyaan yang lebih spesifik untuk Fang nanti. Sambil memainkan helai rambut ungu milik Yuu, Boboiboy terbang dihamparan pikirannya sendiri.

Ia kembali ke dunia nyata saat Yuu menarik ujung kaus Boboiboy. "Kenapa, Yuu? Mau tambah?"

Yuu menggeleng. "Aku mau bertemu Ayah."

"Oh. Oh. Te-Tentu. Ayo."

Usai mencuci piring dan gelas, Boboiboy dengan Yuu dalam gendongannya naik ke lantai atas dan masuk ke kamarnya sendiri.

Melihat Ayahnya terbaring tak berdaya membuat Yuu gelisah. Ia segera turun dan menghampiri Fang.

"Ayah…?"

Fang tentu saja tidak menjawab. Entah berapa lama mereka telah mengembara di angkasa tanpa henti. Hal itu jelas membuat tubuh Fang kelelahan. Boboiboy berani taruhan mungkin Fang hanya akan berhenti mengendarai secara manual untuk minum segelas air dan makan kantung makanan kering.

Boboiboy duduk dilantai disamping ranjang. Yuu berdiri disebelahnya dan menatap Ayahnya.

Melihat Yuu menahan tangisnya membuat Boboiboy gemas. Ia kemudian memilah beberapa cerita masa lalu dan mulai berceloteh.

"Yuu, mau dengar cerita Ayahmu?"

Yuu menoleh dan menatap Boboiboy bingung. "Oh iya…Aku lupa bertanya siapa kamu."

Boboiboy terkekeh. "Aku Boboiboy. Teman lama Ayahmu ketika ia tinggal di Bumi."

"Boboiboy?" Yuu menatap Boboiboy lama sebelum akhirnya meloncat kaget dan duduk disamping Boboiboy. "Kamu Boboiboy teman dan rekan Ayah di TAPOPS?"

"Wah, ia pernah bercerita tentangku?"

"En. Kalau aku bertemu Ayah saat ia melihat matahari terbenam, ia akan mulai menceritakan tentang teman-teman Buminya."

"Dia pasti sekalian narsis hahaha. Dulu dia sangat percaya diri pada wajahnya yang tampan itu. Ia suka sekali membuat lomba kepopuleran antara aku dan dia."

"Ayah bilang Ayah adalah yang paling populer di sekolah."

"Enak saja. Penggemarku jauh lebih banyak tahu!"

"Ayah berbohong?"

"Tidak juga. Dia memang populer di sekolah tapi aku juga populer. Dia memulai pertengkaran tak berarti hanya karena ia nomor 2."

"Ayah bilang kau pernah mengambil pujian darinya karena ia membersihkan kelas namun kau malah mengatakan bahwa kau yang membersikan kelas itu."

Boboiboy hampir tertawa keras. "Ayahmu datang pagi sekali dan membersihkan kelas. Kebetulan aku datang setelah ia selesai membersihkan kelas dan belum ada siapa-siapa. Sapunya terjatuh lalu aku membantunya mengambil sapu itu. Guru kami kemudian masuk dan melihat aku yang memegang sapu jadi ia mengira akulah yang telah bekerja keras."

Yuu membulatkan bibir mungilnya dan menatap Boboiboy dengan mata bulat merahnya.

"Aku pernah dikerjai olehnya."

"Bagaimana?"

"Dia dan temanku meletakkan taplak berwarna merah muda dan vas berisi bunga mawar ke mejaku."

Yuu membayangkan hal tersebut dan tertawa kecil. "Rasanya Ayah punya meja seperti itu di kantornya."

Boboiboy tanpa sadar teregun. "Apa…?"

"Ayah punya meja kecil dengan taplak pink dan bunga mawar yang akan ia ganti setiap hari. Meja itu diletakkan diujung ruangan dan tidak ada bangku atau pun kursi. Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya."

Boboiboy mengulas senyum tipis. "Begitukah."

"Ada sebuah pin TAPOPS usang juga diatas meja itu. Itu dimasukkan ke dalam kotak kaca jadi aku tidak pernah memegangnya."

Yuu menatap meja belajar Boboiboy. "Ayah sangat suka bekerja. Ia tidak akan meninggalkan pekerjaannya kecuali aku mulai merengek dan berteriak disepanjang koridor."

"Itu tidak baik."

"Aku hanya melakukannya kalau Ayah tidak kembali untukku dalam 3 hari. Kalau 2 hari sekali kembali ke rumah, aku tentu akan menunggu dengan patuh."

"Benarkah? Apakah kau akan menunggu Ayahmu dengan patuh sekarang?"

"Kenapa bertanya?"

"Apakah tidak boleh?"

Yuu menatap manik madu Boboiboy. "Kapan Ayah akan bangun?"

"Tidak tahu."

"Ayah sudah mengemudi selama seminggu penuh dan tidak meninggalkanku. Aku akan menunggu dengan patuh selama seminggu juga."

Boboiboy mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Hanya seminggu?"

"Ayah menemaniku selama seminggu, maka aku akan patuh selama seminggu."

"Setelah itu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Menangis."

"Laki-laki tidak menangis."

"Tapi kamu menangis."

Boboiboy mengedipkan matanya. Ia menggerakkan tangannya ke wajahnya dan mengusap pipinya yang basah oleh jejak air mata tipis. "Ah…"

Yuu mengulurkan tangannya dan ikut menghapus air mata yang ada disudut Boboiboy. Tapi, setelah ia menghapus air mata Boboiboy, air matanya sendiri perlahan mengalir.

Boboiboy terkekeh dan memindahkan Yuu ke pangkuannya. Ia mengusap air mata Yuu dengan dua ibu jarinya di sisi kiri dan kanan. "Kamu bilang akan menangis setelah seminggu. Jadi jangan menangis sekarang."

"Iya."

"Kau mau makan apa siang nanti?"

"Wortel."

"Eh?"

"Apa pun yang dibuat dari wortel akan kumakan."

Boboiboy mengangguk semangat. "Tentu, tentu. Kita akan makan wortel."

Boboiboy berdiri dengan Yuu digendongannya. Senyumnya cerah dan menenangkan. Ia melirik pada Fang yang tidur dengan nafas yang sangat lemah. Menutup matanya erat, ia memutuskan untuk mengirim Fang ke rumah sakit sesegera mungkin.


	2. Chapter 2: Paman

teruntuk kalian makhluk-makhluk kelaparan yang kurang asupan

terima kasih sudah mau membaca hehe. Sudah kuduga kalian bakal review cuma buat nanya "anak siapa?!"

semoga kalian menikmati fic ini. kemarin agak berantakan dan pendek soalnya sudah kehilangan passion untuk membuat fic dengan kata diatas 5 ribu hohoho.

Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih teman-temanku!

**Darah**

**Chapter 2**

Boboiboy memanggil ambulans dari Rumah Sakit Rintis. Dengan Yuu digendongannya, Boboiboy masuk ke dalam ambulans dan menemani Fang yang terbaring lemah di dalam mobil. Boboiboy tidak mengatakan apa-apa selama perjalanan. Yuu juga sangat patuh dan pendiam. Ia bahkan tidak protes pada Boboiboy yang terus menerus memeluknya seakan-akan Yuu sudah kehilangan kakinya.

Sebenarnya dalam hatinya, Yuu sangat senang diperlakukan seperti ini. Digendong oleh seseorang kemana pun dia pergi adalah sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia rasakan. Kalau berpergian jauh, robot transportasi akan mengantarnya dan itu jelas berbeda dengan kehangatan yang ia dapat dari Boboiboy. Jadi, dengan senyuman tipis, ia melingkarkan tangannya dileher Boboiboy dan menikmati perjalanannya.

Berbekal ingatan yang cukup kuat, Boboiboy mengisi formulir untuk Fang dengan lancar. Yuu berdiri di sampingnya dengan tangan menggenggam ujung jaket oranye Boboiboy. Beberapa suster yang melihat bahwa Yuu sangat manis dan berbeda tidak ragu untuk mencubit pipinya atau sekedar berjongkok dan mengajaknya mengobrol.

Setelah orang kelima pergi, Yuu melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Boboiboy dan membenamkan wajahnya pada perut Boboiboy. Yuu tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan tetap pada posisi itu sampai Boboiboy selesai dengan administrasi.

"Hei, ada apa?" tanya Boboiboy.

Yuu mengangkat kepalanya sedikit. "Semua orang mengatakan aku lucu."

Boboiboy terkekeh. "Itu kenyataan. Kamu memang lucu."

"Itu karena rambut dan mataku…"

"Lalu? Kau mau merubah warna rambutmu dan memakai _softlens_?"

"Eum…."

Melihat Yuu tengah mempertimbangkan pertanyaan Boboiboy, pria itu segera menangkupkan tangannya ke wajah Yuu dan mencubit pipinya. "Jangan macam-macam. Ini warna dari Ayahmu dan ini wajar. Semua orang sudah mengenal Fang sejak dulu jadi kamu tidak perlu khawatir."

Boboiboy melepaskan pelukan Yuu dan menggenggam tangannya. Boboiboy segera membawa Yuu masuk ke IGD dan menatap tirai yang tertutup dimana Fang tengah diperiksa.

Duduk dikursi kosong dengan Yuu dipangkuannya, Boboiboy menatap sekeliling ruangan. Hanya ada 3 tirai yang tertutup dan para suster dan dokter bergerak dengan cepat membawa peralatan dan kertas-kertas mereka.

Diantara kesibukan itu, pintu mendadak terbuka, tidak ada yang benar-benar memperhatikan dan hanya suster yang bertugas dimeja untuk pendataan yang menyempatkan diri untuk melirik sekilas.

"Selamat siang, Dokter Ying."

"En, selamat siang."

Boboiboy langsung menoleh ke belakang untuk melihati siapa yang masuk. Matanya terbelalak segera setelah ia mendapati kawan lamanya mampir ke IGD.

"Ying," panggil Boboiboy. Yuu turut menoleh dan meneliti perempuan berjubah dokter yang dipanggil Boboiboy.

"Oh! Boboiboy? Siapa yang sakit?" Manik birunya menangkap sosok anak kecil dipangkuan Boboiboy. "Anak…siapa?" Tak lama setelah itu ia hampir menjerit. "FANG?"

Melihat keterkejutan diwajah Ying, Boboiboy segera menurunkan Yuu dan berjalan menghampir Ying. "Ini anak Fang."

Ying mengerjapkan matanya. "Uh? Oh? Anak? Serius?"

"Kenapa…?"

"Kamu tidak berpikir ini adalah Fang yang terkena semacam senjata aneh?"

Yuu mengeryitkan alisnya. "Kenapa kamu bicara begitu soal Ayah?"

Boboiboy segera mengusap kepala Yuu. "Ini Ying. Dia temanku dan Ayahmu. Ying, ini Yuu, anak Fang."

Ying sedikit mengendurkan ekspresinya dan berjongkok di depan Yuu. "Hai, Yuu. Aku dokter Ying."

"Hai, dokter."

Ying menatap Yuu lalu menatap Boboiboy dan mengulang hal itu 3 kali. Setelah merasa cukup, ia berdiri dan mendekatkan diri pada Boboiboy. "Dia…tidak mungkin…denganmu 'kan?"

Boboiboy reflek menampar bahu Ying. "Sembarangan."

"Aiyah! Kau nih! Aku 'kan khawatir. Meski pun sangat mirip dengan Fang, dia ada miripnya denganmu haha. Oh iya, tunggu. Anak ini datang darimana? Apa Fang ada di sini?"

"Iya. Dia sedang diperiksa. Untuk sementara aku hanya tahu dia sedang lari dari perang."

Ying menatap Yuu. "Dia ke sini dengan anak ini?"

"Iya. Pesawatnya masih di taman. Ah! Aku harus mengurus pesawatnya."

Ragu-ragu, Ying bertanya, "dimana ibunya?"

Boboiboy agak terkejut dan tidak terpikir olehnya masalah Ibu Yuu. Dia menunduk dan bertanya pada Yuu. "Ah, Yuu. Dimana ibumu?"

Yuu menggeleng. "Tidak tahu."

"Apa kalian tidak kabur bersama?"

"Aku tidak ingat soal Ibu. Ibu menghilang pada saat aku berusia 1,5 tahun," jawab Yuu tenang.

Terkejut dengan ketenangan Yuu, Boboiboy mengusap rambut Yuu lagi untuk menenangkannya kalau-kalau Yuu hanya sok-sokan tenang diluar disaat hatinya penuh dengan kesedihan seperti Fang dulu.

Ying mengulum bibirnya dan menepuk pundak Boboiboy. "Aku bisa membantumu mengurus Fang. Kau urus pesawat Fang sana."

Boboiboy mengangguk. "Tentu. Terima kasih banyak, Ying. Maaf merepotkanmu."

Mempercayakan Fang pada Ying, Boboiboy segera memanggil taksi untuk pergi ke kedai. Dengan wajah penuh rasa bersalah, Boboiboy tersenyum kikuk pada Tok Aba yang sibuk membuat pesanan.

"Asalamualaikum, Tok."

"Wa'alaikumsalam. Ayo cepat bantu."

Boboiboy diam-diam memberi kode melalui mata dengan menggerakan matanya menuju Yuu beberapa kali. Tok Aba segera mengangguk dan kembali bekerja. Melihat pesawat ayahnya, Yuu segera melepas tangan Boboiboy dan berlari menuju pesawat Fang.

"Yuu, kamu punya kunciny?"

Yuu mengangguk dan mendekati pintu. Ia meletakkan tangannya diatas layar kecil disamping pintu.

Sebuah suara eletronik terdengar. "Mohon konfirmasi identitas."

Yuu segera mendekatkan wajahnya pada pemindai dan membiarkan pemindai bekerja. Setelahnya, ia berdeham kecil dan berkata, "Yuu anak kesayangan Fang."

"Identitas diterima. Selamat datang, Yuu." Pintu terbuka pelahan setelahnya.

Dibelakangnya Boboiboy sudah menahan tawanya. Yuu melihatnya dan mengeryit tidak suka. "Kenapa Paman tertawa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Itu terdengar lucu hahaha…" Setelah menenangkan diri ia bertanya, "kenapa kamu memanggilku paman?"

"Karena Paman temannya Ayah."

Boboiboy tertawa kaku dan menepuk pundak Yuu yang mungil, mendorongnya masuk kedalam pesawat.

Yuu langsung membawa Boboiboy masuk ke kemudi. Meski Boboiboy juga hafal diluar kepala kondisi pesawat ini, ia membiarkan anak kecil di depannya menuntunnya masuk. Begitu mereka masuk, Boboiboy langsung disuguhi dengan deretan senjata yang digantung di dinding yang dulunya kosong. Manik madunya berbinar seiring dengan tangannya yang menyapu deretan senjata itu.

Yuu duduk dengan nyaman di salah satu kursi dan menggoyangkan kakinya. Ia mengikuti pergerakan Boboiboy yang mengeksplorasi isi ruang pribadi Ayahnya.

"Kau tidak pernah masuk ke sini?" tanya Yuu penasaran.

"Itu sudah 15 tahun yang lalu. Dulu ini hanyalah dinding kosong," jawab Boboiboy dengan suara yang lemah.

Yuu dengan bangga memukul dadanya. "Seumur hidupku aku selalu punya kesempatan untuk masuk ke sini dan melihat bagaimana Ayah mengubah tata letak barangnya." Yuu mendadak bangkit dari kursinya dan berlari ke salah satu sudut dan menunjuk sebuah bingkai foto yang tidak dapat diraihnya.

Boboiboy segera mendekat pada Yuu dan melihat bingkai foto itu. Senyum terulas dibibirnya.

"Kau lihat itu? Itu gambarku dan Ayah! Aku yang menggambarnya dan Ayah memajangnya!"

"Hmmm. Itu sangat bagus! Sangat indah. Yuu jago gambar, hm?"

Yuu mengangguk antusias. "Iya! Aku bisa menggambarmu juga!" Ia berlari ke lemari yang tertanam di dinding samping kiri pintu. Ia menyentuh dinding dan pintu lemari terbuka. Ia segera mengambil sebuah tas dan membawanya ke kursi.

Boboiboy berdiri di samping Yuu dan memperhatkan dengan seksama. Yuu mengambil sebuah buku gambar dan pensil warna. Ia menatap Boboiboy sebentar lalu mulai menggambar. Boboiboy membiarkan Yuu berkreasi sementara dia mulai mengoperasikan mesin.

Yuu terdiam sebentar dan menatap Boboiboy yang tengah memanaskan mesin. "Kau tahu caranya?"

Boboiboy tertawa kikuk. "Kau ingat kan. Aku orang TAPOPS."

"Benar juga…Tapi Ayah bilang ini pesawat khusus dan tidak ada duanya?"

Boboiboy tersenyum pada Yuu. "Selain orang TAPOPS, aku juga teman Ayahmu."

Melihat senyum yang bertolak belakang dengan alisnya yang agak menukik turun, Yuu sedikit bingung. Namun karena gambarnya belum selesai, ia hanya mengendikkan bahunya dan kembali mencorat-coret.

Boboiboy dengan lihai membuka peta dan mencari tempat untuk memarkirkan benda aneh ini. Setelah meneliti beberapa tempat, ia memutuskan untuk menyimpannya dulu di bekas markas A Du Du.

Warga yang sudah lama tidak melihat pesawat luar angkasa menatap langit dengan takjub. Boboiboy membalik topinya dan menurunkan lidah topinya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang padahal tidak akan terlihat juga. Setelah sekitar 10 menit, mereka sampai di lapangan kosong dimana barang-barang elektronik rusak terbuang. Ia mematikan mesin dan kembali menggendong Yuu untuk membawanya turun.

Yuu memasukkan peralatannya ke dalam tas dan mendongak menatap Boboiboy. "Kita akan kemana?"

"Kedai Tok Aba."

"Apa yang dijual?"

"Coklat!"

Yuu menatap bingung pada Boboiboy. "Kau menjual bahan bakar?"

Boboiboy tertawa. "Kalian para makhluk diluar makhluk Bumi selalu berpikir coklat sebagai sumber energi. Di sini," Boboiboy mencubit ujung hidung mungil Yuu, "coklat itu dimakan."

Yuu mengusap hidungnya yang sedikit merah. "Apa itu enak?"

"Hmm! Sangat enak. Terutama milik Tok Aba. Terbaiiik."

"Aku mau coba!"

"Tentu. Tentu. Kau harus mencobanya!"

Berjalan kaki menuju kedai tentu saja memungkinkan mereka bertemu dengan orang yang dikenal. Boboiboy hanya bisa tersenyum pada pertanyaan tidak bermoral yang absurd dari para warga.

"Boboiboy? Tidak mengirim undangan pada kami dan sekarang pulang ke kampung membawa seorang anak?"

"Boboiboy! Haiya! Kau ni tak tahu malu ke? Anak sudah sebesar ini baru diakui?"

"Kenapa aku tidak punya kesempatan untuk melihat anak ini tumbuh? Huhuhuhu…"

"Hei, Boboiboy. Makcik mencari kau seharian dan kau malah membawa seorang anak. Tolong makcik buat kandang ayam ye. Rusak lah ni kandang ayam makcik."

Boboiboy tertegun begitu pula Yuu. Ia menunduk dan mengusap kepalanya canggung. "Anu, makcik…Boboiboy agak sibuk nih. Ada kerja di kedai."

Makcik yang identik denganmake uptebal itu nampak kecewa. "Aduh…kasihan lah ni ayam-ayam makcik."

Mendengar kata ayam, Yuu menjadi penasaran. Ia berusaha untuk menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengintip ke dalam pagar namun masih tidak terlihat. Ia bertanya pada Boboiboy dengan wajah polos. "Apa itu ayam?"

Makcik dan Boboiboy berkedip lambat karena bingung. Boboiboy bertanya ragu, "kamu tidak tahu ayam?"

Yuu menggeleng. "Ayah dan teman-temannya tidak pernah menyebutkan ayam."

Boboiboy pikir itu wajar karena mungkin di planetnya tidak ada ayam. Jadi ia mengangguk mengerti namun anggukannya harus membeku dengan kelanjutan dari kalimat Yuu yang ternyata belum selesai.

"Aku hanya diajari masalah negara serta beladiri dan tidak diajari soal binatang."

Makcik dengan wajah sedihnya melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Yuu yang menurutnya menyedihkan. "Aduh, Boboiboy. Kamu ini jahat sekali mengambil masa kecilnya."

Boboiboy segera menggelengkan kepalanya. "Salahkan Ayahnya!"

"Siapa pula ayah die? Kejam sangat…Nah, bagaimana kalau makcik memberi tahu kamu soal ayam. Mau?"

Yuu mengangguk antusias. "Mau!"

"Tapi kamu harus minta Boboiboy memperbaiki kandang ayamnya, ya."

Yuu menatap Boboiboy penuh harap. Boboiboy yang tahu akan dieksploitasi hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah dan masuk setelah Makcik membuka pintu pagarnya.

Yuu turun dari gendongan Boboiboy dan menghampiri hewan berkaki dua disudut halaman. Ia berjongkok dengan penuh rasa penasaran dan menatapnya dalam diam. Boboiboy segera mengambil peralatan tukang dari Makcik dan mengumpulkan papan kayu. Ia memutuskan untuk membiarkan Yuu bermain sementara ia harus dengan cepat menyelesaikan kandang.

Makcik? Oh, dia sudah masuk ke dalam rumah dengan bedaknya.

Melihat Boboiboy tidak memberi informasi yang dia inginkan dan malah memantek paku, Yuu berinisiatif untuk membuka mukut terlebih dahulu.

"Paman. Ayam itu seperti apa?"

Boboiboy mengerutkan keningnya dan berpikir keras. "Hewan berkaki dua dan mempunyai sayap tapi tidak bisa terbang—aw! Hey, aku sedang memperbaiki kandangmu tahu!"

Siapa kira ayam-ayam itu mempunyai pendengaran yang tajam dan mematuk kaki Boboiboy mendengar pernyataan Boboiboy soal ayam tidak bisa terbang.

"Baik-baik! Ayam bisa terbang tapi hanya sebentar. Mereka tidak bisa terbang lama."

"Apa yang mereka makan?"

"Menurutmu?'

Yuu menyentuh dagunya dengan gestur berpikir keras. "Coklat?"

Boboiboy hampir memukulkan palu kekepalanya sendiri. "Ayam bukan power sphera, Yuu."

"Lalu mereka makan apa? Batu energi?"

"Bukan."

"Bunga energi?"

"Bukan."

"Bensin?"

"Bukan."

"Solar?"

"Bukan."

"Lalu apa?"

"Kau lihat benda seperti botol terbalik diujung sana?"

Yuu menoleh dan mengangguk.

"Di situlah makanan dan minuman mereka. Itu pakan khusus."

"Terbuat dari apa?"

"Hmm… masalah ini Paman tidak bisa menjawab."

"Apa itu seperti kantung makanan kering?"

"Sejenis."

"Apa ada lagi yang mereka makan?"

"Beras dan batu."

"Batu spiritual?'

"Sudah kubilang bukan…"

"Lalu batu seperti apa?"

"Batu biasa. Apa saja."

"Kenapa makan batu biasa?"

"Mereka tidak punya gigi—aw!" Seekor ayam mematuk Boboiboy. "Untuk mencerna makanan mereka butuh batu untuk menghancurkan makanan diperutnya."

"Hei, apa ini?"

Boboiboy menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Yuu berjongkok dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh cairan padat berwarna hijau kecoklatan di tanah. Seketika wajah Boboiboy berubah horor. "ITU KOTORAN AYAM!"

Yuu dengan polos menyentuhkan tangannya lalu menatap Boboiboy dengan pandangan, 'oh ya?'

Tersenyum lemah, Boboiboy bergumam, "terbaik…"

Boboiboy melempar palunya dan menuntuk Yuu untuk berdiri dan berjalan menuju keran terdekat. Ia membasuh tangan Yuu dengan air lalu berjalan masuk ke rumah Makcik untuk meminta sabun. Kembali setelah mengambil sabun dari kamar mandi, Boboiboy mencuci tangan Yuu dengan penuh perhatian sampai ia yakin tidak ada satu bakteri pun yang berani menempel pada tangan mungil Yuu yang halus.

Selama proses mencuci tangan yang membosankan itu, Yuu diam-diam menatap Boboiboy. Hanya bisa melihat dari wajah sang paman tidak sedarah, Yuu agak kecewa. Ia memerhatikan bagaimana alis Boboiboy menyatu dan manik madu yang terfokus pada tangan Yuu. Hidung mungil yang manis dan pipi yang sedikit gembul dan terlihat lembut. Bibirnya saling menekan dengan erat dan sedikit pucat dan kering.

Yuu tidak tahu kenapa. Tapi ia yakin ini mungkin yang ayahnya bilang dengan perasaan tak terlukiskan saat melihat wajah serius dari teman kecilnya Boboiboy.

Boboiboy mengeringkan tangan Yuu dengan jaketnya sendiri lalu berdiri. "Kamu jangan pegang apa pun dan menunggu lah dengan patuh. Aku akan segera menyelesaikan kandang lalu kita akan makan coklat."

"Oke."

Menghabiskan waktu hampir satu jam, Boboiboy akhirnya selesai dengan kandang dan membereskan peralatan tukang. Ia mengambil sapu dan membersihkan potongan kayu dan membuangnya. Yuu memperhatikan dengan penuh semangat dan mulai bertanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Menyapu."

"Apa itu menyapu?"

Boboiboy mengedipkan matanya. "Kau…tidak tahu?"

"Tidak."

"Ini…kegiatan membersihkan kotoran, sampah, atau debu."

"Oh! Seperti memvacuum?"

"Iya. Seperti itu. Tapi ini menggunakan tenaga manusia."

"Manual?"

"Bisa dikatakan begitu."

"Tidakkah itu melelahkan? Lebih baik gunakan penyedot debu otomatis."

Boboiboy mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menaikkan lengan kaosnya, menunjukkan otot lengan atasnya yang samar lalu menepuknya. "Seorang lelaki harus tahu lelah untuk membentuk otot."

Yuu menatap Boboiboy dengan tatapan berbinar lalu tersenyum. "Ajari aku cara menjadi lelah!"

Boboiboy tertawa sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kapan-kapan saja. Manusia yang lelah ini harus menyimpan energinya untuk berjalan ke kedai."

"Uh…"

Makcik keluar dari rumahnya dengan sebuah piring dan dua gelas yang dibawa diatas nampan. "Terima kasih banyak, Boboiboy! Ini makcik bawakan donat dan air."

Boboiboy yang sedang mencuci tangan mengangguk antusias. "Terima kasih kembali."

Yuu menatap donat itu dengan penuh tanda tanya. "Apa itu?"

"Ini donat lobak merah," jawab Makcik itu sambil berjongkok untuk menunjukkan makanan yang dibawanya.

"Lobak merah? Benarkan? Aku mau coba!"

Yuu dengan riang mengambil satu dan memakannya dengan gigitan kecil. Manik merahnya berkilauan ketika ia merasakan manis dari makanan tersebut. "Ini enak!"

Boboiboy menyahut. "Iyela! Donat lobak merah Makcik kantin memang yang terbaik."

Makcik tertawa kecil. "Kalau kau mau aku akan membungkuskan beberapa untuk kalian."

"Benarkah? Terima kasih banyak, makcik!"

Makcik menatap Yuu yang dengan mulut penuh dan bibir penuh krim tersenyum lebar tanpa rasa malu. Ia menepuk kepala yang dimahkotai rambut ungu dengan lembut. Beberapa saat kemudian ia terdiam dengan wajah kaget.

"Hei, Boboiboy. Ini…Fang yang maniak donat itu?"

"Ini anaknya makcik."

Makcik itu ber'oh'ria. "Kurasa Ayahnya lupa mengajarkannya bagaimana cara makan donat lobak merah favoritnya sendiri."

"Di tempatnya tinggal tidak ada donat lobak merah, lah, makcik."

"Ah macam tu. Kenapa kamu tak ajarkan?"

"Eh?"

"Kan makcik dah bagi resep."

"Ah, itu…"

"Tidak apa-apa. Jangan lupa pertemukan makcik dengan bocah donat itu! Dah lama makcik tidak melihatnya."

"Tentu, tentu."

"Kau sendiri. Tidak berminat untuk berkeluarga?"

Boboiboy tertegun. "Itu…"

"Temanmu saja sudah punya anak lucu begini. Mau sampai kau menunda?"

Boboiboy tersenyum kecil. "Aku masih menunggu seseorang."

Setelah memasukkan bungkusan donat ke dalam tas Yuu, Yuu dan Boboiboy meninggalkan Makcik dengan lambaian riang dari Yuu. Mereka berjalan kembali ke kedai dengan penuh semangat dan nyanyian dari Yuu.

"Hoi, Boboiboy! Kau kembali dari KL tak bilang-bilang!"

Boboiboy hampir menjatuhkan Yuu ketika mendengar suara dari belakangnya. Boboiboy dengan wajah marah berbalik dan menatap Gopal sengit.

"Kau ni! Jangan kagetin orang napa!"

Gopal ingin membalas tapi tatapannya teralih ke arah anak kecil dipelukan Boboiboy. "Kau….kau…."

"Apa?"

"Kau kembali untuk minta restu Tok Aba?"

"Tidak!"

"Astaga Boboiboy. Tidak masalah. Aku paham. Aku paham. Kita akan adakan syukuran untukmu. Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih padaku. Cukup bayar hutangku pada kedai saja."

"GOPAL!"

Melihat bagaimana paman kecilnya sangat kesal pada pria coklat—maafkan author—di depannya, Yuu ikut marah. Ia menggembungkan pipinya dan menatap pria itu. "Jangan buat Paman marah!"

"Oh. Lihat bagaimana anakmu membelamu. Eh—paman?"

Boboiboy ingin memukul Gopal tapi Yuu ada di pelukannya jadi ia menahan diri.

"Fang?" Gopal mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yuu. "Fang berubah jadi kecil? HAHAHAHAHA. 15 tahun menghilang dan ketika kembali berubah jadi anak kecil HAHAHAHA."

"Jangan tertawakan ayahku!"

"Bukan..ini anak Fang."

Gopal menghapus jejak air matanya. "Fang? Punya anak? HAHAHAHA."

"Fang ada di rumah sakit sekarang. Ying sedang merawatnya…anak ini datang bersamanya."

"Siapa namamu, dik?"

Yuu, "Hmph."

"Namanya Yuu. Planet Fang tinggal sedang berperang dan mereka dalam pelarian."

Gopal baru saja ingin mengejek Fang dengan beberapa sindiran tapi tidak jadi saat melihat raut wajah Yuu berubah saat Boboiboy menyebutkan perang.

Gopal tersenyum jenaka dan mengusap rambut ungu Yuu. "Jangan sedih! Paman Gopal akan menraktirmu Hot Chocolate Special Tok Aba!"

"Jangan sampai aku yang harus mengeluarkan dompet ya, Gopal…"


	3. Ayumu

Fang membuka matanya perlahan. Langit-langit putih hampa menyapanya. Suara jarum jam dan tetesan air infus terdengar samar. Mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, Fang berhasil meraih seluruh kesadaran.

Tanpa kacamata pandangannya sedikit kosong. Tubuhnya terlalu ebrat dan suaranya terlalu serak untuk membentuk suatu kata. Tanpa niat untuk bergerak, Fang memutuskan untuk tetap berbaring sampai ada yang datang.

Fang mengingat-ngingat kejadian sebelum ia tidak sadarkan diri. Suara Boboiboy yang lemah dan tangkapan tangannya pada kedua sisi tubuhnya yang kuat dan penuh kejutan terasa. Fang kemudian mengingat anak kecil yang bersamanya. Refleksnya berteriak untuk segera bangun dan mencari anak itu tapi sarafnya menolak.

Kedua tangannya membuat tinju samar. Ia menenangkan diri dengan menghembuskan nafas perlahan. Ia ingat ia sudah bertemu Boboiboy jadi Boboiboy pasti akan menangani anak itu dan merawatnya dengan baik. Dengan pemikiran positif itu, Fang kembali tenang.

Tirai hijau muda membatasinya dengan pasien lain di sampingnya. Samar-samar suara pintu terbuka terdengar. Tirainya tersibak perlahan, sosok kawan lama dengan jaket berwarna oranye hitam masuk. Senyum tipis ia ulas kala melihat Fang yang sudah sadar.

"Aku panggilkan dokter dulu," ujar Boboiboy sambil meraih bel di samping tempat tidur Fang.

Boboiboy mengambil kursi dan menempatkannya di samping Fang. Ia kemudian meraih botol minum dan sedotan lalu perlahan menempatkannya diantara bibir Fang.

Fang memperhatikannya dalam diam. Manik merahnya menatap lurus pada Boboiboy yang fokus menahan sedotan dan botol agar tidak bergerak.

Merasa cukup, Fang sedikit memalingkan wajahnya agar Boboiboy menarik botol itu. Boboiboy mengerti dan menyingkirkan botol. Setelah menutup botolnya dan meletakkan diatas rak, Boboiboy menatap Fang sekilas lalu membuang pandangannya ke arah dua tinju yang mengepal erat diatas pahanya.

"Eum, Fang? Kau kenal aku?" tanya Boboiboy.

Fang mengerjapkan matanya dan menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa. Ia berdeham beberapa kali lalu akhirnya berbicara dengan suara super serak. "Hai, rival."

Boboiboy baru saja ingin marah saat seorang dokter masuk. Ia dengan cepat memeriksa keadaan Fang.

"Tidak masalah. Dia hanya kelelahan. Luka luar sudah diobati dengan baik sebelumnya jadi tidak perlu dikhawatirkan," ujar dokter.

Boboiboy mengangguk dan bertanya, "Kapan dia bisa keluar?"

"Besok sudah bisa. Kalian bisa melanjutkan rawat jalan."

"Terima kasih banyak."

Setelah dokter keluar, Fang menatap Boboiboy lekat.

"Ada apa?" tanya Boboiboy.

"Dimana anak itu?"

"Ah?"

"Anak."

"Maksudmu Yuu?"

"Iya."

"Tok Aba dan Gopal menemaninya bermain. Kau tenang saja. Aku sudah memandikan dan memberinya makan. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Maaf merepotkanmu."

Boboiboy terkejut. Ia menatap Fang tidak percaya. "Tidak, tidak. Jangan meminta maaf. Ini adalah kewajiban sebagai teman. Lagipula kita sudah terlalu lama tidak bertemu. Ini wajar."

"Apakah Yuu menyebalkan?"

"Dia sangat patuh. Kau tidak perlu memikirkannya."

"Benarkan? Apa dia tidak bertanya yang aneh-aneh?"

Boboiboy menahan senyum. "Dia banyak bertanya, haha. Dia sangat polos."

"Hmmm. Tapi aku yakin sebagai sesama anak kecil, kau pasti bisa menjawabnya."

"Hei!"

"Apa saja yang dia tanyakan?"

"Dia tidak tahu ayam."

"Itu wajar. Kau pikir di planetku ada ayam?"

Boboiboy melambaikan tangannya. "Sudahlah. Kau lapar?"

Fang merenung sebentar lalu menatap Boboiboy dengan tatapan memelas. "Aku ingin donat…"

Tanpa diduga, Boboiboy mengambil sebuah donat dari tasnya lalu menggantungnya didepan wajah Fang. "Kamu mau donat~?"

Fang tidak senang dan ekspresinya berubah masam. "Jangan menggodaku."

"Ehehehe. Terbaik. Akan kupesankan bubur. Tunggu sebentar~"

Ketika bubur datang, Fang dan Boboiboy sama-sama menatapnya. Mereka menatap itu bukan karena hanya ada satu mangkuk dan dua-duanya kelaparan. Tapi mereka menatapnya dengan intens karena bingung bagaimana pasien akan makan.

Pertama-tama, Boboiboy menaikkan kepala ranjang hingga Fang bisa duduk. Boboiboy kemudian menarik meja dan menempatkan bubur diatasnya. Setelahnya Boboiboy kembali duduk dengan senyum polos.

"Silahkan makan."

Fang mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali lalu mendengus kasar. "Kau pikir setelah berperang dan mengemudi berhari-hari aku masih punya tenaga untuk mengangkat tangan?"

Boboiboy mengeryitkan dahinya. "Lalu? Kau pikir aku peduli?"

"Oho. Membawaku ke rumah Tok Aba lalu merawatku dan Yuu setelah itu mebawaku ke rumah sakit disebut tidak peduli? Baiklah, aku menolak makan."

Boboiboy berdiri dan memalingkan wajahnya. "Baik. Sampai jumpa."

Fang menatap Boboiboy yang pergi keluar dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Beberapa menit kemudian tirainya tersibak dan sosok berjaket kembali masuk.

Fang memberinya senyum mengejek. "Ada yang tertinggal?"

Boboiboy duduk dikursinya dan mengambil alih bubur dan sendok. Ia mengambil sesendok bubur dan menodorkannya didepan bibir Fang. "Makan."

Fang tertawa serak dan mengambil suapan dari Boboiboy. Boboiboy dengan sabar mulai menyuapi Fang sampai buburnya habis.

"Kau tidak punya pertanyaan?"

"Pertanyaan?"

"Hmm. Tentang Yuu."

Boboiboy ragu sejenak sebelum akhirnya menanyakan pertanyaan yang sudah ia simpan sejak 2 hari yang lalu. "Eum, Yuu. Dia benar-benar anakmu?"

Fang mengangguk. "Apa ada bagian diri Yuu yang tidak mirip denganku?"

"Ada. Dia tidak menyebalkan sepertimu."

"Waktu sudah lama berlalu dan kau masih menganggapku menyebalkan?"

"Hahaha...tidak semenyebalkan saat pertama kali bertemu."

"Ck."

"Siapa…ibunya?"

"Kau ingin tahu?"

"Ti-Tidak masalah kalau kau tidak memberi tahu."

Melihat senyum terpaksa dari wajah Boboiboy membuat Fang bingung. "Kau sudah bertanya jadi aku harus menjawab. Kau pikir aku sepertimu?"

"Apanya yang salah dariku?"

**Darah**

**Chapter 3**

**OC inside. Don't blame me plis. Pertanyaan kalian akan ANAK SIAPA ITU akan segera terjawab haha.**

Fang sampai di Planet Pi Ra Ra tepat 5 tahun setelah terakhir bertemu dengan Boboiboy. Dengan penuh percaya diri ia melangkahkan diri dan menghadap raja di kekaisaran di sana. Ia dikirim ke sana dengan tujuan mengamankanpower spherayang ada. Dengan senyum kecil, Fang menerima sambutan raja.

Tujuannya untuk menjagapower spheradengan cepat terlupakan. Tidak ada banyak ancaman yang datang. Ia akan selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menangkap pencuri dan membawanya ke penjara. Dengan cepat, rumor mengenai jendral hitam menyebar.

Fang sangat mencintai kepopuleran. Tentu saja ia dengan senang hati menerima julukan barunya. Tiap malam ia akan keluar untuk berpatroli dan bergelut dengan beberapa penjahat. Setelah seminggu tidak ada kejahatan yang muncul, Fang yang bosan menemukan sebuah tempat mencurigakan yang penuh dengan sorak sorai brutal.

Ia masuk dengan lancar setelah membayar uang pintu masuk. menelusuri orang-orang mabuk yang berjudi, Fang akhirnya sampai pada tempat paling ramai. Ia menerobos orang-orang dan sampai pada pagar pembatas. Di dalamnya, dua orang tengah saling menatap dengan ganas. Senyum sombong diulas kedua belah pihak. Fang dengan cepat mengerti bahwa ini adalah tempat bertarung gelap.

Memerhatikan dengan seksama, Fang sangat puas dan terhibur dengan pertunjukkan di depanya. Ia menolak dengan halus pada orang yang menjadi bandar taruhan. Mata merahnya dengan cekatan mengikuti gerakan kedua belah pihak.

Tak lama berselang, Fang menemukan salah satu dari mereka sangat menarik.

Lawan yang satu adalah pria bertubuh besar. Ia hanya memakai celana dan tangannya memegang pedang besar yang mengkilap. Lainnya adalah perempuan dengan tubuh yang langsing dan tinggi. Wajahnya ditutup cadar dan rambut hitamnya diikat tinggi. Mata kanannya ditutupi penutup mata kulit. Tangan bersarung tangannya memegang cambuk panjang.

Fang dengan cermat mengikuti gerakan gadis itu. Setelah sekitar 10 cambukan, ia berhasil menangkap pedang lawannya dan melemparkannya hingga menancap pada atap dengan suara keras.

Fang menemukan gadis ini sangat menarik jadi ia mendekati juri dan membayar uang untuk bertarung. Tanpa melepas jubahnya, Fang langsung berdiri berhadapan dengan sang gadis dengan tangan kosong. Beberapa orang mulai menyorakinya bodoh dan semacamnya. Mulai bertaruh pada cambukan ke berapa Fang akan tumbang.

Fang tidak berniat untuk mengeluarkan kekuatannya. Ia menyusun rencana samar dan menunggu bel mulai berbunyi.

Semangat lawannya betambah dengan sorakan dukungan dari penonton. Ia mendengus pada Fang. "Kau serius akan bermain dengan tangan kosong? Aku tidak akan membantumu mengusir rasa malu, loh."

Fang tersenyum misterius dan tidak menjawab. Dalam hati ia sudah cukup terprovokasi tapi dengan statusnya sekarang, ia tidak bisa gegabah.

"TING."

Gadis itu dengan cepat melayangkan cambukan. Mata madunya terbelalak lebar saat ia hanya menampar tanah kosong. Ia dengan cepat bergerak mencari kemana Fang pergi. Ia dengan jelas melihat Fang berdiri di depannya sedetik sebelumnya. Bayangan samar-samar terlihat di belakangnya dan ia berputar untuk mencambuk dan kembali mencambuk tanah kosong.

Situasi mulai berubah. Orang-orang terkejut dan mencari-cari kemana Fang pergi. Suara kembali ricuh ketika Fang muncul di samping gadis itu dan menyapa, "hai."

Gadis itu mengangkat cambuknya dan mencambuk. Fang menghilang dengan cepat seperti lalat yang tahu akan ditangkap. Ia berpindah dari samping kiri ke kanan. Ia tersenyum jenaka menyempatkan diri untuk mengeksplorasi mata sang gadis.

Suara cambukan pada sesuatu yang kosong terus terdengar sementara bayangan hitam bergerak dengan lincah menghindari cambukan. Para petaruh mulai mendesah kecewa dan meributkan uang mereka.

Dengan keberuntungan, gadis itu berhasil menangkap kaki Fang dan menariknya. Fang tertawa saat tertarik lalu kembali menghilangkan diri. Ia muncul dibelakang sang gadis lalu menangkap kedua tangan sang gadis. Memlintirnya namun sang gadis dengan cepat menarik kembali tangannya.

Pada cambukan berikutnya, Fang mengambil ujung cambuk sang gadis dan membiarkannya menarik mendekat. Sadar akan dilemparkan, Fang menarik cambuk itu. Menghela nafas dalam hati, Fang lega ia memakai sarung tangan.

Tangan kosong Fang terulur ke depan, ia mencengkram leher jenjang sang gadis saat gadis itu berada dihadapannya. Tenggorokannya tercengkram erat sampai ia lupa cara bernafas. Gadis itu menatap langit-langit dan hampir pingsan. Melupakan fakta bahwa ia adalah perempuan, Fang dengan kejam melemparnya ke samping hingga sang gadis menabrak pagar.

"A-Aaaah! Satu! Dua! Tiga! Pe-Penantang menang! Penantang menang!"

Penonton pecah dengan sorakan ketidak puasan. Bagi mereka, Fang sangat curang dan tidak menarik. Fang hanya mengendikkan bahunya dan pergi dengan ketidak puasan yang sama seperti penonton.

Keesokannya, kala ia tengah berkeliling diantara tentara yang berlatih harian, sesosok gadis menarik perhatiannya. Ia mendekat dan memerhatikan gadis itu.

Suara cambuk yang keras terdengar. Ia memerhatikan gerakan gadis itu dengan penuh perhatian. Kedua belah bibirnya perlahan terbuka. "Ah…ternyata kamu," gumamnya.

Ia mulai memerhatikan gadis itu dengan penuh detail. Gadis itu hanya memakai tank top berwarna hitam dan celana training berwarna hijau tua. Seluruh tubuhnya dipenuhi keringat. Ia menaikkan pandangannya ke atas. Rambut panjangnya yang dikuncir ekor kuda bergerak-gerak. Alisnya menukik tajam. Manik madunya terfokus pada tubuh palsu yang digunakan untuk berlatih. Fitur wajahnya halus dengan pipi yang sedikit tirus. Pipi gembil dan mulut kecil yang manis menambah kecantikannya.

Namun, diantara kecantikan itu, mata kanan sang gadis memiliki satu garis bekas luka yang melintang. Mata kanan sang gadis berwarna lebih gelap dibanding yang kanan. Pipi kirinya turut memiliki bekas luka yang pendek.

Fang melayang dalam pikiran dan mengira-ngira darimana sang gadis mendapat luka itu sehingga ia tidak sadar cambuk sang gadis mulai mengarah padanya.

Beruntung refleksnya cukup tepat waktu. Ia menangkap cambuk itu dan memberi tatapan tajam pada sang gadis.

"Hai, petarung."

Gadis itu mendengus. "Hai, penantang."

Fang melepaskan cambuk itu dan berjalan mendekati sang gadis. "Maaf karena telah…melukaimu.," ujar Fang sambil melirik bekas cekikannya di leher sang gadis.

"Aku tidak begitu memikirkan bekas luka ini." Sang gadis menggunakan gagang cambuknya untuk menepuk pipi Fang. "Tapi aku memikirkan betapa curangnya kau semalam."

"Oh? Curang? Itu adalah pertarungan ilegal. Tidak ada aturan."

"Benar juga. Bagaimana kalau kita mengulang pertarungan semalam?"

"Kau yakin?"

"Hm. Dengan kekuatan penuh."

"Tidak tidak. Aku tidak mau."

Melihat sang gadis menyipitkan matanya sengit, Fang segera mengangguk.

Mereka bertarung hingga langit berubah gelap. Keduanya duduk diatas bangku dan tertawa puas. Mengambil air, mereka berdua minum hingga puas.

Sang gadis yang paling pertama berbicara, "hei, siapa namamu?"

"Aku? Fang."

"Kenalkan aku Ayumu."

"Ayumu…? Kau…?"

"Kau pasti Jendral Hitam 'kan?"

"Eum, yah, itu bagaimana mereka memanggilku."

"Maaf karena tidak menyambutmu dengan benar dulu. Aku putri raja."

"Maaf, Yang Mulia."

"Tidak usah minta maaf! Wajar kalau kita bertarung dengan ganas."

"Kenapa aku tidak melihatmu saat penyambutan?"

"Aku sedang dalam perawatan karena pertarungan sebelumnya hahaha."

Fang memerhatikan bagaimana gadis itu tertawa dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Senyum yang diulasnya perlahan memberinya bayangan sosok kawan lama yang dirindukannya.

Satu tahun berlalu dengan cepat. Fang dan Ayumu menjadi teman dekat. Mereka berlatih dan bertarung pada pagi hari, berjalan di kota pada siang hari dan pada malam menonton pertarungan ilegal.

Bayangan teman lamanya masih terlihat tiap kali Ayumu tertawa. Ayumu disisi lain melihat Fang sebagai pria menarik yang tidak peduli pada bagaimana dia bersikap diluar tata krama istana.

Ayumu mencintai Fang.

Fang mencintai bayang-bayang sosok temannya pada Ayumu.

Segera setelah raja mengetahui perasaan Ayumu, ia langsung melamar Fang dengan berbagai mahar pernikahan yang menyilaukan mata. Fang menerimanya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Kaizo bahkan tidak datang untuk melihatnya menyematkan cincin dan hanya mengobrol dengan raja melalui telepon.

Lima tahun kemudian Ayumu mendapatkan kehamilannya. Seluruh kerajaan menyebarkan berita bahagia itu dan menyelamati sang putri. Saat anak itu lahir, dia diberkati jutaan rakyat.

Satu setengah satu terlewat. Ayumu sedang menidurkan Yuuta saat mendadak suara peringatan perang terdengar. Ia dengan cepat memberikan Yuuta pada pengasuhnya dan pergi keluar dengan cambuknya. Fang memberi sinyal padanya untuk tetap berada di sisi Yuuta dan ia dengan berat hati menyetujui.

Sepanjang hari ia memegang cambuknya gugup dan berjalan bolak balik. Tangisan anaknya membuatnya tambah pusing.

Jendela mendadak pecah dan rusak. Orang-orang dengan baju jirah merah masuk. Ayumu mengenalinya sebagai seorang dari planet tetangga yang menyerangnya. Prajurit kerajaannya dengan cepat masuk dan mereka bertarung dengan sengit hingga seluruh tubuh mereka dilumuri darah. Saat Ayumu sudah hampir kehilangan kesadarannya, teriakan Fang menggema. Ia melihat bagaimana Fang dengan keji menghabisi prajurit-prajurit yang menyelinap.

Ayumu mengulas senyum samar. Fang berbalik dan menatapnya dengan tatapan horor. Senang dapat melihat wajah orang yang dicintainya untuk yang terakhir kali, Ayumu menutup mata untuk selamanya.

Fang menatap Boboiboy yang berlumuran air mata. Sesenggukan dengan wajah yang manis membuat Fang tertawa geli.

Boboiboy menghapus air matanya dengan ujung lengan jaketnya. Ia lalu menendang kaki ranjang dengan kesal. "Jangan tertawa! Ini ceritamu sendiri tapi kamu tidak menangis?!"

Fang mengulas senyum lemah. "Ini cerita yang sudah kuceritakan pada anakku berkali-kali. Kalau aku menangis di depannya, ia akan jadi anak cengeng sepertimu."

"Siapa yang cengeng?!"

"Yang lalu biarlah berlalu."

"Kerajaanmu. Bagiamana?"

Fang menutup matanya. "Tidak ada pilihan. Para jendral mengirimku keluar dengan pewaris tahta. Aku belum menghubungi mereka. Lagipula, aku yakin musuh sudah membunuh mereka semua…"

"Kau tidak…sedih? Kalau kerajaanmu benar-benar hancur…"

"Apa gunanya bersedih atas apa yang sudah tidak ada?"

"Fang…"

"Boboiboy. Aku sudah kehilangan banyak hal sejak kecil. Kehilangan satu lagi bukan masalah besar bagiku."

Boboiboy menggulum bibirnya dan meremas celananya. Ia menatap Fang. "Fang." Tangannya menggenggam tangan Fang yang tidak diinfus. "Kau belum kehilangan segalanya. Kau masih punya Bumi, TAPOPS, Kapten Kaizo, teman-teman dan bahkan Yuuta." Boboiboy mengaitkan jarinya pada jari Fang tanpa sadar. "Kau masih punya aku."


	4. menikah

"Ah, baiklah…Maaf merepotkanmu Gopal. Tolong jangan beri dia makan aneh-aneh. Jangan lupa sikat gigi, ya. En, biarkan saja dulu…tidak, tidak. Jangan beritahu. Besok aku akan menjemputnya…eh? Baiklah. Terima kasih banyak. En, sampai jumpa."

Boboiboy mengantongi kembali _smartphone_nya. Fang membalikkan halaman majalah _fashion_ dengan bosan sementara menunggu Boboiboy selesai menelpon. Ketika Boboiboy mengantongi kembali _smartphone_nya, Fang segera meletakkan majalahnya dan menghela nafas frustasi.

"Menghabiskan hampir satu jam hanya untuk menelpon. Kau ini pria pencari nafkah atau ibu-ibu tukang gosip?" Sindir Fang.

"Diamlah. Yuu menginap di rumah Gopal, jadi wajar untukku memberinya nasihat."

Fang menaikkan alisnya. "Mengambil peran ibu yang baik, hm?"

Wajah Boboiboy memerah. Entah kenapa ia tidak mau membalas perkataan Fang dan memilih untuk keluar. Fang masih sempat bercanda dengan bertanya apakah Boboiboy pergi untuk merokok di luar.

Fang memakan makan malamnya sendiri. Boboiboy masih belum kembali namun Fang tidak terlalu peduli. Ia berpikir mungkin saja Boboiboy pergi mencari makan.

Fang pergi ke kamar mandi dengan susah payah. Ia berhasil memenuhi panggilan alamnya dengan lancar. Ketika ia membuka pintu, Boboiboy yang baru saja kembali membuka pintu kamar.

"Oh? Merokoknya sudah?" tanya Fang.

Boboiboy melirik Fang yang berjalan dengan topangan tiang infus lalu mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Fang. "Aku mencari makan."

Fang dengan kurang ajarnya menyenderkan diri pada tubuh Boboiboy dan berakting kehilangan tulang-tulangnya. "Kamu mencari makan di luar sedangkan aku makan bubur polos huhuhu."

Boboiboy membantu Fang duduk di tempat tidurnya dan membenarkan posisi infus yang sedikit tertarik. "Besok setelah mengurus administrasi kita akan keluar."

"Oke."

"Kau tidurlah."

"Apa kau akan pulang?"

Boboiboy menatap Fang. "Apa kau mau aku pulang?"

Fang menggeleng. "Aku sudah membujang selama 5 tahun. Apakah kamu rela membiarkan aku tidur sendiri lagi saat aku punya teman di sini?"

"Kau anggap apa orang-orang dari Pi Ra Ra?"

"Hubungan kami sebatas rekan kerja."

Boboiboy duduk lalu melipat tangannya diatas kasur. Ia mengistirahatkan kepalanya diatas tumpukan tangan itu. "Aku akan tinggal. Uangku akan habis kalau aku pergi-pergi terus."

"Di sofa?"

"Iya."

"Hei, apa sebelumnya kau tidur di sana juga?"

Boboiboy mengerjapkan matanya. "Eum…"

Fang terkekeh. "Tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak menjawab."

"Tidurlah. Aku akan tidur setelah kau tidur."

Fang mendadak menggeser tubuhnya dan menyisakan ruang yang cukup untuk satu orang apabila mereka tidur berdempetan. "Ayo temani aku," ujarnya sambil menepuk sisi tempat tidur itu.

Boboiboy terkejut. Tubuhnya kaku dan matanya menatap Fang lurus. Fang memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Kenapa?"

"Apa…tidak apa-apa tidur bersamaku?" Tanya Boboiboy dengan suara pelan.

Fang meraih tangan Boboiboy dan menariknya mendekat. Matanya memicing saat melihat manik madu Boboiboy memantulkan wajah tampannya. "Cepat naik sebelum aku berubah pikiran dan membuangmu ke lubang hitam."

Boboiboy mengerjapkan matanya dan segera menaiki ranjang rumah sakit. Topinya ia letakkan di lemari kecil lalu ia duduk dengan gugup di samping Fang dan memeluk kedua lututnya.

"Kita mungkin sudah tua tapi," jari telunjuk Fang menunjuk tempat jantungnya berada. "Jiwa kita masih muda."

Fang berbaring menyamping menghadap Boboiboy yang masih meringkuk. Ia menatap kaki jenjang Boboiboy lalu beralih pada bokongnya. Ia menatap area itu cukup lama hingga merasa wajahnya sedikit panas dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke jari-jari kaki Boboiboy.

"Ayo tidur." Fang lalu bangun sebentar untuk mematikan lampu utama dan menyalakan lampu tidur yang redup. Warna oranye hangat langsung mengisi ruangan kecil yang hanya berdindingkan tirai berwarna biru muda.

Boboiboy perlahan membaringkan tubuhnya. Ia berdempetan dengan tepi kasur yang memiliki tinggi kurang lebih 1 meter karena takut menyentuh Fang. Siapa yang mengira Fang akan mengulurkan tangannya dan menarik Boboiboy mendekat. Kedua lengan mereka bersentuhan. Boboiboy menstabilkan perasaannya sebelum akhirnya membaringkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman dan menutup mata.

Meski ia menutup mata, jantungnya yang berdetak tidak karuan membuatnya tidak bisa tidur sama sekali. Suara jarum jam yang bergerak mengisi keheningan. Telinganya tanpa sadar mendengarkan suara pernapasan orang—eum, alien di sampingnya.

Mata Fang mendadak terbuka ketika jam menunjukkan waktu tengah malam. Ia mengintip ke arah Boboiboy diam-diam. Ia tersenyum geli saat melihat kedua alis Boboiboy menyatu dan matanya terpejam paksa. Giginya menggigit bibir bawahnya yang berisi.

"Boboiboy?"

Boboiboy membuka matanya terkejut. "I-Iya?"

"Tidak bisa tidur?"

"Iya…."

"_Pillow talk_?"

"E-Eh?"

"Kalau tidak mau tidak apa-apa."

"Tidak tidak. Ayo mengobrol…"

"Apa ada yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku?"

Boboiboy menatap langit-langit. "Bagaimana ya planetmu?"

"Bukan planetku."

"Iya, iya. Planet Yuu."

"Mungkin sudah rata dengan tanah. Aku berniat kembali saat pesawatku sudah benar."

"Kau mau kembali, Fang?"

"Saat Ibu Yuu meninggal aku memang sudah bukan bagian dari kerajaan Pi Ra Ra lagi. Tapi, Boboiboy, aku masih anggota setia TAPOPS yang bertugas menjaga Pi Ra Ra."

"Kau kembali atas nama TAPOPS?"

"Iya."

"Sendirian?"

"Kau ingin ikut?"

Boboiboy terkejut. Ia sejenak kehilangan kata-kata. "Kau mengajakku?"

Fang mengangkat tangannya dan menyingkirkan poni Boboiboy yang menutup dahinya. "Tentunya kalau kau bersedia. Sudah berapa lama kau tidak naik ke atas sana, hm?"

"Bagaimana dengan Yuu?"

Fang tersenyum jenaka. "Tinggalkan dia dengan Gopal."

"Faaang."

"Apa, ibu gosip?"

"Apaan, sih… Kenapa jadi ibu gosip dah?" Protesan itu diiringi wajah merah Boboiboy.

Fang menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kalau kau meninggalkannya dengan Gopal, setiap hari aku bisa mendengar ocehanmu, Bu Boboiboy."

"Ih." Boboiboy bangun dan duduk. Fang ikut bangun namun hanya menopang tubuhnya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Kenapa?"

Boboiboy memalingkan wajahnya. "Aku mau ke toilet," ujarnya sambil turun dari ranjang.

Boboiboy kembali setelah beberapa saat. Ia lalu memanjat kasur dan berbaring dengan punggung menghadap Fang.

"Hei," panggil Fang sambil menoel punggul Boboiboy.

Boboiboy menjawab dengan suara kecil. "Apa…"

"Apa kau ingin ikut denganku?"

Boboiboy tidak menjawab. Matanya menatap tirai biru muda.

Fang meraih bahu Boboiboy dan hendak membalikkan tubuhnya namun tangannya hanya berakhir menepuk lengan atas Boboiboy. "Tidurlah."

Keesokan harinya saat matahari sudah tenggelam, Boboiboy kembali ke rumah dan mendapati Yuu meringkuk di sofa sambil memeluk bantal. Dengkuran halus terdengar samar. TV yang masih menyala menayangkan salah satu kartun anak-anak.

Boboiboy membungkuk mengambil remot yang tergeletak di lantai dan mematikan TV. Setelahnya ia menggendong Yuu dan membawanya masuk ke kamarnya sendiri.

Ketika masuk ke dapur, Boboiboy mendapati Tok Aba tengah memasak sup. Boboiboy mengambil alih sendok sup ditangan Tok Aba sambil nyengir.

"Bagaimana Fang?" tanya Tok Aba.

"Sudah bangun, Tok. Aku akan mengusahakan besok dia kembali ke sini."

"Hmm…Kalau begitu Atok akan siapkan bubur."

"Tidak usah, Tok. Biar Boboiboy saja."

Tok Aba meyingkir dan menatap cucunya yang sibuk dengan peralatan dapur. Diam-diam ia meringis, ketika anak laki-laki temannya semua menjadi orang hebat dibalik senjata mau pun komputer dan ongkang kaki menunggu uang, cucunya sendiri berkutat dengan wajan dan spatula. Ia hanya tinggal menunggu apakah Boboiboy akan membawa seseorang ke rumahnya atau dibawa seseorang ke rumah orang lain.

Pada akhirnya, Tok Aba masih ingin Boboiboy menikah. Tidak peduli bagaimana, melihat cucunya berdiri sendirian mengulas senyum lembut membuat hatinya nyeri. Ia tidak mengerti apakah ada yang salah dengan para perempuan yang ia kenalkan atau memang Boboiboy mempunyai seseorang yang telah ia tunggu selama ini.

Tok Aba tertawa geli. Mengingat masa-masa ketika Boboiboy benar-benar kembali ke Bumi dan memutuskan untuk membesarkan usaha coklatnya. Saat itu, Boboiboy terlihat lesu dan selalu tertidur begitu ia menyentuh lembutnya kasur. Setelah menunggu beberapa lama, suatu sore, Tok Aba menyarankan Boboiboy untuk memadu kasih.

"A-Apa?" Boboiboy dengan kikuk membersihkan mulutnya yang kotor oleh susu coklat yang secara tidak sengaja ia semburkan.

"Pergilah berkencan," ulang Tok Aba.

Boboiboy menggaruk pipinya. "Boboiboy 'kan gak punya…eum…pacar."

Tok Aba mengangguk mengerti. "Kalau begitu Atok akan mengaturkan kencan buta untukmu."

"Eh? Tapi, Tok, Boboiboy belum mau."

"Tak apa. Coba saja dulu. Nanti kalau ketemu yang cocok bisa dilanjutkan 'kan? Atok pasti carikan kau perempuan yang baik-baik, Boboiboy."

Menyeruput susunya dalam diam, Boboiboy hanya bisa pasrah.

Tok Aba menatap jam yang menunjukkan pukul 6 sore. Seperti yang ia duga, Boboiboy pulang ke rumah. Ia membuka pintu dan salim dengan lemas. Memberi tanda pada memo kecilnya, Tok Aba menghela nafas.

Duduk di meja makan dan menikmati hidangan makan malam sederhana, Tok Aba memperhatikan Boboiboy yang diam saja.

"Bagaimana kencanmu hari ini?" tanya Tok Aba.

"Eum. Biasa saja."

"Hah…Boboiboy, ini sudah kencanmu yang ke-tujuh."

Boboiboy menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang hendak menyendok sayur. "Maaf, Tok."

"Boboiboy…jujur saja kalau ada masalah. Apakah ada kriteria yang kau inginkan atau…Boboiboy, apa kau tidak suka perempuan?"

"Toook. Kalau sudah waktunya Boboiboy pasti akan mengenalkannya pada Atok. Sekarang Boboiboy cuma ingin mengurus bisnis."

Siapa yang menduga. Setelah sebulan Boboiboy bisa bernafas lega tanpa harus pergi berkencan, Tok Aba kembali menyuruhnya melakukan kencan buta.

Boboiboy duduk di dalam kafe sendirian. Ia tengah menatap kue _red velvet_nya yang baru dimakan sesuap ketika seorang pria menghampiriya dan tersenyum manis padanya.

"Eum…halo?" sapa Boboiboy.

"Hai. Boboiboy 'kan?"

"Iya? Kau siapa, ya?"

"Aku teman kencan butamu hari ini, Dave," jawab pria itu sambil tersenyum. Untuk sesaat Boboiboy tertegun. Pria muda itu mungkin masih kuliah. Ia mengenakan kemeja longgar dengan kerah lebar. Garis tulang selangkanya nampak menggoda. Celana pensilnya mencetak lekuk kaki kurusnya yang indah. Lesung pipi yang muncul di sebelah kiri pipinya menambah manis dirinya.

Boboiboy tanpa sadar menelan ludahnya. "Kau…teman kencanku? Tidak salah?"

Dave tertawa kecil. "Tok Aba yang menyuruhku. Mana mungkin bisa salah."

Pukul 6 sore telah lewat dan Boboiboy belum pulang. Tok Aba akhirnya bisa bernafas lega—meski sebenarnya ia merasakan sesak didadanya. Ia mengelus dadanya, berusaha menerima fakta bahwa cucunya menyimpang.

Tapi siapa yang menyangka, pukul 7 tepat, Boboiboy pulang. Tok Aba menyambutnya dan siap dengan beribu pertanyaan namun Boboiboy buru-buru menutup mulut Tok Aba dan berbicara lebih dulu.

"Tok, Dave baik dan tampan tapi…tapi Boboiboy tidak bisa melakukannya pada orang lain. Boboiboy…eum…." Rona merah menjalar diwajah Boboiboy. "Boboiboy…penerima," ciutnya.

Setelahnya Tok Aba hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa dan tercengang menatap tangga yang barusan dilewati cucunya. Ia menenangkan diri dan mendengarkan pesan suara yang dikirimkan Dave untuknya. Suara pria itu diiringi isakan kecil saat ia menceritakan bagimana Boboiboy menolaknya di ranjang.

Tok Aba seketika ingin melempari Dave dengan Ochobot. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikir anak muda yang langsung membawa teman kencannya ke hotel di kencan pertama.

Tentu saja Tok Aba tidak menyerah. Setelah mengkonfirmasi posisi Boboiboy, ia kembali merancang kencan buta. Duduk grogi di depan pria tampan berketurunan TiongHoa yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai pemilik kafe yang selalu menjadi titik temunya dengan seluruh teman kencan butanya selama ini.

"Aku sudah lama memerhatikanmu. Dengan wajah tampanmu kau pasti punya barisan perempuan yang menunggu untuk dikencani. Tapi siapa sangka kau bahkan tidak suka perempuan," ujar pria itu dengan suara rendah.

Wajah Boboiboy menghangat. Ia menggenggam cangkir kopinya erat.

Pria itu terkekeh. "Ketika Tok Aba mencariku, aku pikir ia hanya ingin meminta maaf karena sering menggunakan kafeku untuk tempatmu kencan buta. Tapi siapa sangka ia ingin meminta waktuku untuk berkencan untukmu."

"Sudahlah. Jangan bahas hal yang tidak perlu…"

Pria itu mengangguk. "Benar. Kenapa kita tidak langsung ke intinya saja. Sebenarnya pria seperti apa yang kau inginkan?"

Boboiboy menatap pria itu dengan mata besarnya. "Yang tinggi, berhidung mancung, bisa memainkan gitar dan menyanyikan lagu tidur, serta bersuara serak."

"Hmm…Bagaimana denganku? Sudah memenuhi kriteriamu?"

Boboiboy memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap kaca yang menunjukkan jalanan trotoar dan jalan yang penuh dengan manusia. "Belum."

Pria itu menyipitkan matanya yang memang sudah sipit. "Oh ya? Kurang apa aku?"

Boboiboy memilih untuk menjawab yang satu ini dalam hati. "Kau bukan alien."

Meski begitu, siapa yang mengira Boboiboy dan pemilik kafe itu terus bertemu untuk waktu yang sangat lama. Mereka berbagi ilmu berbisnis. Saling mengunjungi ketika memiliki waktu, menonton film bersama setelah menutup kedai dan berbagi kehangatan ketika hujan turun.

Boboiboy duduk diatas pangkuan sang pemilik kafe yang terus mengusap wajahnya dipundak Boboiboy. Boboiboy menyentuh dua tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya posesif, memintanya untuk berhenti dan fokus pada film yang ditayangkan di televisi.

"Boboiboy…Kau yakin kau tidak ingin sesuatu yang lebih dari ini?"

Boboiboy mengerjapkan matanya lambat, tidak menjawab.

"Aku menghargai semua keputusanmu jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Boboiboy menggeser posisi duduknya lalu memiringkan kepala untuk mencium bibir pria yang memeluknya. Senyum lembut ia ulas. "Ayo."

* * *

**Darah 4**

**Kencani semua tipe orang baru kau akan mengerti makhluk seperti apa yang mengisi dunia ini.**

* * *

Fang duduk dalam taksi dan menatap jalanan yang banyak berubah. Boboiboy duduk di sampingnya dan sesekali mencuri pandang pada Fang. Ia tidak memberi tahu siapa pun tentang kepulangan Fang hari ini karena tidak ingin ada yang menganggu waktu istirahat Fang. Setelah memastikan Ying akan tutup mulut, barulah Boboiboy bisa bernafas lega.

Mendadak suara Fang memecah keheningan. "Yuu di rumah?"

"Iya. Gopal telah membawanya pulang tadi."

"Hm…Mungkin aku akan mengurus pesawat angkasaku sore ini. Kau bisa kembali ke kedai setelah mengantarku. Maaf merepotkan."

Boboiboy membelalakkan matanya. "Kau mengusirku?"

Fang terkekeh. "Mana berani aku mengusir orang yang telah menyelamatkanku. Kau telah menghabiskan terlalu banyak waktu menemaniku. Kedaimu ada untuk diurus oleh dirimu sendiri."

"Tidak masalah. Besok baru aku akan kembali ke kedai. Atok juga berpesan padaku untuk mengawasimu hari ini."

"Aku masih punya kaki untuk berjalan, Boboiboy…"

"Tidak ada penolakan."

Fang keluar dari taksi dibantu oleh Boboiboy. Sejenak ia diam mengamati rumah yang sudah bertahun-tahun tidak ia lihat. Tatapannya melembut dan ia merasakan panas diujung matanya. Menahan tangis, ia bergerak perlahan untuk masuk ke dalam rumah yang menyimpan jutaan kenangan Boboiboy. Dan diantaranya, ada kenangan Fang bersama Boboiboy.

Belum sempat menyentuh gagang pintu, pintu sudah terbuka dengan whoosh. Teriakan anak kecil terdengar setelahnya. "AYAH!"

Fang melengkungkan bibirnya. Ia membuka tangannya sedikit dan menangkap bocah laki-laki yang langsung melemparkan dirinya pada pelukan Fang begitu melihat ayahnya tiba.

Fang mengangkat tubuh Yuu dan melemparnya beberapa kali ke langit. Setelahnya ia menggendong Yuu dengan satu tangan sementara tangan yang lain mengusap kepala Yuu hangat.

Boboiboy tersenyum kecil melihatnya. "Ayo masuk…"

Fang mengangguk dan mengikuti Boboiboy dari belakang. Masih memeluk Yuu, ia mencium wajah anaknya beberapa kali dan menikmati tawa Yuu yang manis.

Manik merah Fang mengekori Boboiboy yang langsung masuk ke dapur. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana Boboiboy memakai celemek dan menghangatkan panci berisi bubur. Setelahnya, ia mengambil mangkuk dan mengisinya bubur panas.

Fang duduk di meja makan dan menerima suguhan bubur dari Boboiboy. Bubur itu tidak polos. Ada suwiran ayam rebus diatasnya. Potongan cakwe yang rapi dan sama rata menambah selera. Kecap manis dituangkan dengan apik di atasnya. Irisan daun bawang hijau yang segar mempercantik penampilannya.

Fang menurunkan Yuu dan membiarkan Yuu duduk di tempat yang dia inginkan. Siapa sangka, dibanding langsung duduk dengan Ayahnya, Yuu segera menghampiri Boboiboy dan menarik ujung celemek Boboiboy. Ia mengekori Boboiboy yang membawa dua mangkuk bubur. Setelah meletakkannya diatas meja, Boboiboy refleks duduk disamping Fang tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu.

Fang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan setiap gerakan Boboiboy diam-diam terkejut. Melihat betapa naturalnya Boboiboy menempatkan diri di sampingnya daripada duduk dikursi utama untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia adalah tuan rumah.

Fang menahan senyumnya. Mengingat masa muda dimana mereka memang selalu duduk seperti ini apa pun acaranya. Saling berbagi makanan atau saling beragumen.

Yuu menarik kursi ke samping Boboiboy. Setelahnya ia duduk dan mulai makan dengan tenang.

Menggengam sendoknya erat, Boboiboy menahan rasa bahagia yang membuncah dihatinya. Melihat bagaimana mereka makan bersama, Boboiboy tidak bisa menahan pikirannya mengenai kesempurnaan keluarga yang bahagia.

Andai saja bisa begitu.

Boboiboy langsung membereskan mangkuk mereka setelah makanan selesai. Ia mencuci piring dan menyisakan ruang bagi Fang dan Yuu untuk mengobrol. Siapa yang menyangka, Fang akan langsung mengobrol dengan Yuu di depan Boboiboy.

"Kau senang berada di sini?" Tanya Fang.

Yuu mengangguk. "Iya! Paman Gopal punya banyak permainan dan Tok Aba sangat menyayangiku."

"Tahu darimana kalau Tok Aba sayang padamu?"

"Tok Aba yang bilang."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Boboiboy?"

Yuu tersenyum lebar sekali. "Aku suka Paman Boboiboy!"

Boboiboy tertawa kecil. "Benarkah itu, Yuu?"

Yuu menganguk antusias. "Benar. Paman, apa paman mau menikah dengan Yuu?"

Wajah Boboiboy memerah. Meski Yuu tidak benar-benar mirip dengan Fang, ia yakin Yuu akan tumbuh menjadi pria tampan seperti Fang. "Eh? Kau masih kecil, sayang."

"Kalau begitu, tunggu sampai aku besar boleh?"

Fang menyelak sebelum Boboiboy menjawab. "Kalau begitu Boboiboy dititipkan pada Ayah dulu, ya."

Yuu mengerutkan dahinya. "Mana bisa begitu."

"Tentu saja bisa. Kau mau nanti Boboiboy diambil orang lain?"

Yuu menyentuh dagunya. "Benar. Kalau begitu aku titip Paman ya, Ayah!"

Fang mengelus rambut Yuu dan nyengir kuda. "Oke."


End file.
